Quieres Quidditch?
by Queen of the Fae Folk
Summary: When did ANY of the students attending Hogwarts believe one of the most highly respected, well known, spanish FEMALE Professional Qudditch players would be attending their school as a 7th year student? One word: Never.
1. Que?

**Disclaimer- I solemnly swear that I do not own ANYTHING HP. The lovely Mrs. JKR does and so do the wonderful people at WB studios. (I'm such a brown-noser!) I do own Evi though and Foamy the Squirrel owns Lillia.**

**Crap- HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ALL MY MINIONS! HOW HAVE YOU BEEEEEEN! I've missed all of you guys. High school blows near the end of the year. I'm all caught up right now in this guy that I really like (my across-the-street neighbor), and he's going off to Swiss-landio (Switzerland) on Sunday. I'm trying to make the best of it, and the good part is that he likes me back! (Isn't that great) Well…enough with the words…you noticed that I changed my name?...I had to…okay…now! On!**

**Oh! About somethings in Spanish. When a person from Spain speaks, their lisps are on the letter C and sometimes S. so When you read, add the 'th' sound…like "Barthelona"...just helping! And my Spanish may be a little rusty right now…I'm not speaking it as much so BEAR WITH ME!**

**

* * *

**

**One- ¿Que?**

"AND THEY'RE OFF TO A GOOD START, REAL MADRID 120- CANONS 90. C'MON ENGLAND! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Ludo Bagman, otherwise known as the infamous gambling Professional Quidditch Announcer, blurted out encouragements and the score to the fans and players.

A young woman with jet black hair and tan skin around the age of 17 had the quaffle and darted in and out of each of the players.

"'THE DART' TAKES THE QUAFFLE AND IS HEADING TOWARDS THE HOOPS. LOOK!" The ecstatic announcer pointed to one of the Beaters who had just thwacked a bludger directly at the young woman. All of a sudden when the bludger seemed it would hit the girl, she nose-dived and spun so her back was towards the hoops. When she leveled out, her back was towards the ground and she was looking up. "ANOTHER AMAZING DART-DIVE BY MARACIO! SHE SHOOTS, AND SHE SCORES!"

The crowd roared as Evi "The Dart" Maracio broom-surfed above the crowds yelling "¡VIVA ESPAÑA!". Everyone rooting for Spain called out in unison, "MARACIO! MARACIO!" as the girl stabilized herself on her broom. Just as soon as Evi had finished scoring, Spain's seeker sped ahead of England's seeker and snatched the snitch quickly.

"OFFICIAL SCORE MADRID 280- CANONS 90. LET'S HEAR IT FOR SPAIN'S TOP TEAM AND THEIR MOST VALUABLE PLAYER, EVI MARACIO!"

The crowd cheered, and quickly emptied the stands. They headed towards the exit where all the players would pass by for autographs. In the front of the crowds were a few of the Hogwarts 7th year crowd: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Of course the infamous Malfoy could not be seen with the other three of his fellow classmates, so he was on the opposite side.

The players filed out of their team meeting rooms and one by one, shirts, hands, and other things were stuck in front of their faces. Photographers for the Daily Prophet and Quidditch Magazine Weekly were snapping away, capturing every move of the celebrities. As Evi Maracio sauntered out of the area, roses were thrown and boys yelled, "Will you marry me!" Evi's nose crinkled up as she snorted playfully and turned red. Out of the blue, a girl with plum colored hair down to her waist and everything black jumped over the barrier next to Harry and the others and screamed, "POOKIE!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't believe their eyes.

Evi's eyes widened as she screamed, "LILLIA! LILLIA GRAY? OH MY GODDESS! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED QUIDDITCH¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS MI AMIGA FAVORITA?" The two grabbed each others hands and jumped around in a circle giggled like little girls. They embraced, and then Evi was dragged over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were, and Lia pointed to each of them and added whom her boyfriend was, clearly being the boy who lived.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I would like you to meet my best friend Evi Maracio." Harry and Ron's jaws dropped as they were love struck. Hermione on the other hand was bashing Ron on the head with her wand saying things like "I'm your girlfriend, not her!"

"How long have you known each other?" asked Harry.

"Hmm…como unas diezysiete años. Oh sorry. I think for 17 years." replied the quidditch player.

"Wait, aren't you 17 also? How can you be a pro-quidditch player already?" stated Ron quizzically.

Evi and Lillia snorted and the former replied, "Because I'm damn good, they wanted someone young, and I've been playing forever. That's why my dear…_Ron _is it?"

Ron looked like he was about to drool when she said his name. "Close your mouth Ron." Lia said and continued with a very poor version of her English accented-spanish, "Ellos te gustan mucho, pero el alla," as she pointed to the dastardly Draco Malfoy, "quiere un beso y muchas cosas más."

Evi raised her eyebrows and replied in English, "Oh really? Let's see how the other boys like this."

Evi walked over to Draco and said, "My amiga over there says you wanted un beso."

Draco looked confused, "Un beso? What the bloody hell is that?"

Evi winked at Lia and whispered, "This…"

Evi planted a soft kiss on the teen's lips, leaving the crowd awestruck.

One photographer managed to snap the photo of the Pro Quidditch player kissing a fan, and ran off when she began yelling obscene phrases in Spanish.

"Listen Lia, I wanted to break the news to you earlier and in a quieter place, but in September I'm coming to Hog-" Before Evi could finish, her agent whisked her away to her limousine, leaving Lia and the rest of her fans alone.

Lia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, and headed back towards the fireplace inside the lobby of the stadium. "That's so awesome that you know a pro-qudditch player." said Ron.

Lia smirked and replied, "Yeah, she's my best friend, besides you guys. But what really is bothering me is what she said." The other three stopped and looked at their friend. "What is it, Lia?" asked Hermione. Lia wasn't sure whether or not to say this, but she told them anyways.

"Before Evi's agent snatched her up from our presence, she mentioned something that sounded like Hogwarts. I think she said something about coming. I mean that would be awesome, but why would she want to leave her school in Spain? Bah, who am I kidding? It will never happen."

As the four were talking and flooing themselves to Lia's house, in the shadows was Draco. He overheard the talk of the professional quidditch player coming to his school his last year. He took this thought and posted it in the back of his brain so he could remember something later and maybe achieve something more than a kiss from her.

¿

August became September and once again Platform 9 ¾ was bustling. Students ranging in age were jumping on the train, saying goodbye to their loved ones, and didn't notice one soul who boarded the train inconspicuously. Once she was on the train, she looked down the whole time until she found a compartment that was empty.

"Now Evi, I know this is your last year of school and your parents couldn't come to see you off, but I'm sure they miss you back in Spain. You have everything packed?"

Evi nodded and kept listening. "Wand? Alright. Sevilen is in her cage with all the other animals. And I couldn't help myself, but while in Hogsmeade, I bought you something."

Evi's agent, Ms. Elisa Centuria, handed her a box of chocolate. Evi grinned, and got up to hug her agent tightly. "I'm going to miss you a lot Elisa." "I'm going to miss you a lot too Evi, but I promise while your gone that I will write to you. So don't worry about being alone." Evi nodded and said goodbye to her agent.

Elisa left, but caught the eye of Lia, who was about to board the train with her three other friends. "Elisa! Wait!" Elisa looked around and saw Lia running towards her. "Hello there Lia! It's been so long since I last saw you. If you're looking for _you-know-who_, she's in compartment 32. I have to run, but be a dear an write me sometime!"

Lia was all discombobulated, but kept the number in her mind, and told Harry, Ron and Hermione that they would be sitting in compartment 32 this time.

They boarded the train seconds before it left the platform. The four didn't have much trouble finding the compartment, seeing as they were near the end of the train. Before they went in, Lia prepared them. "Okay, you know how I told you my best friend, Evi, was maybe attending Hogwarts." "Yeah" they all replied in unison. Lia continued reluctantly, "Well…she's…kinda…well…" Lia opened the door to compartment 32 and startled the person occupying it.

"Well..she's right here."

Evi got up and removed her sunglasses. She grinned, but then turned into a frown. "Hey guys, what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" The four nodded but were confused. Harry dared to ask, "I thought you went to school in Spain?"

Evi replied, "Yeah, but since my team was going to be in England a lot this year, I decided to switch schools for my last year. And the plus was that I had my best friend here." Lia hugged Evi tightly and whispered, "I'm glad you're here. I've been so sad without you." "I know, I was depressed too many times just thinking about you because we were such good friends years ago and I felt we lost our friendship." said Evi.

Eventually the five teens sat down and began to talk. Ron and Harry asked Evi so many questions that she just laughed at a few of them. Since they were the second to last compartment of the train, no one heard Evi's name but the trouble makers in compartment 33.

"As usual, Potty, Weasel, and that filthy Mudblood are next door. But they have someone _else_ in there. I wonder…" said Draco.

"You wonder what, Draco?" said Crabbe.

"None of your damn business, Crabbe. But I will give you a hint. Remember that quidditch game I went to, the one where Spain and the Canons played each other? Well…" The blonde haired, arrogant boy went on to tell his two minions the publicity stunt that the well-known Professional Quidditch Player did.

"So, I'm going to go startle those stupid gits next door and see if she remembers me."

Draco got up and left his compartment, pretending to be "strolling" about the train, he peered into the compartment and opened the door. "Ah if it isn't Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and Gray. Oh, and who is this?"

Lia hissed, "My friend, Evi. Stay away from him Evi. He's a no good, filthy, little, cockroach who tries to get innocent girls to sleep with him. I almost made that mistake."

Draco smirked and replied, "I can't help it if all the girls want me."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and Hermione was just disgusted. "You don't offer anything for a girl. I don't understand why someone would go for you _anyways._"

Draco just kept staring at Evi, who was clearly trying to avoid his gaze. "I know who you are. You're that Quidditch player! The one that pulled the publicity stunt on me! Evi Maracio!" Evi banged her head on the small table that was attached to the wall of the compartment. "Yeah…that's me alright. And know that I've learned that you're a stupid, arrogant bastard, I think I'd like to erase that memory from me brain.

"Well I seemed to like it." He slipped into the compartment and sat next to Evi. He put is arm around her and was about to kiss her when she placed to hands on his chest, and she pushed him forcefully back against the wall of the compartment, knocking the wind out of the testosterone-driven Draco.

"No me toques." She spat. "Usted es un pinche viejo y yo te odio. Yo oficialmente no le quiero. Usted es también un thestral con su cabeza en hacia atrás. Usted debe obtener chequeado."

Draco, who was still catching his breath from the very hard push, looked discombobulated. "What the bloody hell did you just say?"

"She said," Lia started, "that if you're going to try and pull a move on her like that again, she will seriously hurt you." Evi replied with a , "Si."

He got up and slammed the door to the compartment. Lia and Evi cackled when Draco left, making the hero trio greatly confused. "You know I really didn't say that right?" gasped Evi. "Yes, mi deary. I know you didn't say that. But I did catch that one bad word, and I caught thestral too…" "Yeah" chimed Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Evi.

The rest of the ride they spent talking about how Lia and Evi knew each other. Harry explained his tragic life, and so did Ron and Hermione how they met. Evi was so engrossed in their story but was jerked out of her stupor when the train jolted to a stop.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade Station, Miss Maracio." said Lia in a funny voice. "Why thank you, Miss Gray." The two hooked arms, but Evi stopped and said, "I'm glad that I got a cloak with a big hood so I can hide my face. Pretend that I'm blind please."

They walked out of the train and Lia went up to Hagrid and whispered in his ear about her little predicament, asking for Evi not to ride with the first years.

"It's 'lright wit' meh." whispered Hagrid to his little friend.

Lia grinned at her boyfriend and her friends, and scurried off with their "blind person" and managed to grab an empty carriage.

"So Harry, you play quidditch?" asked Evi.

"Yep, he does. He's a seeker. He's great!" answered Lia.

"I'm not _that _good. Not as good as you, Miss Maracio." said Harry, sheepishly.

"Goddess, call me Evi or Dart. But Evi suits me much better. The Dart thing is just for show." replied Evi.

Harry chuckled and let the rest of the group talk.

Later, the carriages came up to the front of Hogwarts Castle, which left Evi flabbergasted. She had never seen a castle so big. Her old school was in the Alhambra, an old fortress built during the Islamic rule in Spain.

"Welcome to your new home, Evi."

Lia and Evi hopped out first, and went to the area where the first years were gathered. Evi towered over the small first years. Lia left her presence, and Evi pulled the hood farther over her head, shading her face from the little eleven year olds. An old, very tall woman dressed in emerald green approached the group of first years and said, "This way please. You shall be sorted now."

The first years walked between to very long tables, catching everyone's attention. When Evi trailed behind slightly, everyone's eyes were on her and whispers flew through the tables. Evi could just hear them: "Who is that?" "It looks like a dementor." "Evi looks like she's gunna pass out." "That damn quidditch player, she knows she wants me." Evi smirked at the last two comments. She knew exactly who said them: Lia and Draco.

The tall woman stood at the front of the group and annouced the names. She began, "Evilyn Maracio."

'Damn,' Evi thought. The group of first years parted in two as the tall girl moved to the stool with a very tattered, moldy-looking hat. Immediately, the crowd behind her began to talk louder as she sat down.

"Miss Maracio, you need to remove your hood."

"Do I have to?" whimpered Evi.

"Yes, to be properly sorted."

Evi pushed back her hood silently, causing a chorus oh gasps and a 'whoa' was emitted from a few people. Evi winced as she felt everyone staring at her. One thing she hated most was being stared at. She didn't mind when she was flying about the quidditch stadium, but now it was too tense a moment. The old woman placed the ugly looking at on Evi's head, and it startled her when it began to speak.

"Ah, a brand-new brain for me to eat! Just joshing, Miss Maracio." The hat kept talking randomly about things that were good about Evi, and decided her house. "Since you're new and you'll need a friend, I send you to GRYFFINDOR! They'll lend you a hand!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in a cheer, and greeted their new celebrity house mate. Evi trotted over to her new house and sat in between Lia and some boy with a heavy Irish accent. "I'm Seamus. Nice to meet you, Miss Maracio. I'm a big fan!" Everyone was sticking their hands in her face, and it wasn't long before Evi was about to start to cry. Tears poured out of her eyes, causing everyone to stop annoying her.

"What's wrong Evi?" asked Lia as she rubbed her friend's back.

"It's just, I've sniff never had this much attention before! You guys are making me so happy. Ugh I need a tissue." About 8 guys conjured up a box of tissues, and Evi blindly reached for one of them, and blew her nose.

Once the sorting was over, food magically appeared in front of the student's faces. Evi was shocked when she saw a whole array of food. "¡DIOS MIO!" was her usual exclamation when she saw a large amount of food. Evi dug into whatever she could get her hands on, and stuffed her face. When dinner was done, Evi felt at least 50 pounds heavier.

"Goddess, I think I'm going to barf." said the very full Spaniard.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much." retorted Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll probably loose all the pounds I just gained with in the next few days."

Harry led his girlfriend, best friends, and new friend to the Pink Lady's portrait.

"Password?" said the rotund woman in a pink dress.

"Verita," answered Harry.

The portrait door swung open and the small tunnel to the common room was opened.

Once inside, Evi was again shocked by the immense use of the crimson and blood red colors. The common room was wonderful. There were seats in front of the fire, bookshelves, a few tables for students to work at, and the staircase leading to the girls and boys dormitories.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"I guess I'll show you the rooms, and I'm sleepy, so I'm going to go to bed." said Lia.

Lia walked over to Harry, and kissed him lightly. She hugged him and said goodnight as well. She hooked arms with Evi, and brought her upstairs.

"Since there aren't very many of us seventh year girls, we have the biggest and nicest dormitory because it's our last year. We specially requested it."

Lia describe it to Evi, and when they got there, Evi felt right at home. When she attended her old school, La Alhambra's School for the Light Arts, her dormitory was very similar. Posters were pasted all over the walls, the color of the room had changed from its normal color to some other color, and music was blaring.

"Nice, and I see that two beds were saved for us." said Evi happily. She jumped onto her bed and sighed happily. Her trunk had arrived earlier than she, and she decided to begin to unpack.

After finishing unpacking, Evi took a shower, changed into her pajamas, and laid down. Her bed spread was changed to her team's comforter. Everything she had was 'Real Madrid'. She said goodnight to her friend, and decided she would meet everyone in the morning.

* * *

**How was it? It may be a little crappy cause I haven't written in a while. But you have to see that High school is FRIGGIN HARD for me...so just read it with good thoughts in mind! Remember to review!**

**Love,**

**BSS**


	2. Ay!

**-Disclaimer- As many of the writers on this site have stated in past years, I DON'T OWN ANY BLOODY HARRY POTTER STUFF! But I do own Evi…well…since it is a portrayal of myself…****J**

**crap**** and reviews: wee! You guys actually like it! I'm happy! Bwahaha:**

_Sylver Enigma: New name Emma? Hahaha! I shall check it out!_

_Sirius-black-4eva: Ah jess, aye Ordering me around eh? Very strong of you! cackles wahaha_

_Andysoneandonlyangel: Jesus that's a long name..kinda like my old name…Well I'm updating right now! Tee hee_

_ON WITH IT!_

_oh! NEW APPROACH! I decided to put stuff that is REALLY long spanish in italics. Some stuff will be simple and will be in spanish but other things won't be. Just...you'll see. _

_

* * *

_

**Two- ¡Ay!**

Evi was awakened by a squawk and a thud on the floor. She snorted loudly and pushed back the curtains of her four-poster bed.

"Once again the great Lia has fallen out of her bed." Evi's voice cracked every once in a while as she talked until she cleared her throat fully. "What is our first class today?" asked the tall Spaniard.

Lia crawled over to her nightstand and pulled the large piece of parchment containing their weekly schedule. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Advanced Ancient Runes, then my personal favorite, History of Magical Artifacts, then Advance Transfiguration, and then…well I don't know what you have Evi, but I have Occlumency."

Evi reached over to her nightstand and opened up her folded parchment schedule. She looked at her fourth period class and it said 'Quidditch Practice with Real Madrid'.

"No way! Ah! Dumbledore actually convinced Jaime to have the team come every week and practice? Wow, and Jaime is a hard guy to sway. But he's one of the most eligible Quidditch bachelors in Spain, and SOMEHOW I made top bachelorette. He's VERY funny, and me, well I'm me!"

Lia giggled and said, "And his younger cousin who is _at least_ 4 years younger than him. But hey, doesn't matter, does it? As long as he's not an asshole."

Evi nodded in response and decided to get ready in her newly transformed robes. She studied the red and gold stitching around the top of the vest and the Gryffindor House crest on the left side. She smiled happily, and put her clothes on. Since the 7th year girls had been forced to wear knee-length, ugly grey skirts their terms at Hogwarts, as a "going away" present, they were allowed to wear black pleated skirts that could be three inches above the knee. Of course no one checked that, and some girls would stretch those three inches pretty damn far.

After she was done changing, Evi's stomach rumbled loudly, and she grunted. "¡Lia, vamanos¡Yo necesito comida!" Lia stumbled out of the bathroom mumbling curses at her famous friend, and dressed quickly. They headed out to the common room, and picked up Ron, Hermione and Harry. The five walked down to the Dining Hall, and Evi was bombarded by boys of all ages.

"Jesu Cristo! HELLLLP MEEEEEEE LIAAAAAA!" Lia and her friends surrounded Evi, batting people away with their wands. Evi told Lia to back off of the people, and Evi screamed, "BACK OFF!" Everyone immediately stopped talking, and she finished with a simple 'thank you'.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table, and began to put food on her plate. Many of the Gryffindor 7th year boys were crowded around her, and she said, "Yes, if you were wondering, it is safe to sit down." All at once, the boys scrambled to sit down. Lia walked over, and let out an aggravated sigh. Through a mouth full of food, Evi managed to say, "Muevete". The boys moved over, letting Lia and Hermione sit down, but not Harry and Ron. As Evi ate, all the boys stared at her.

Lia, taking the initiative, decided to talk to Evi in their code words. "So Evi, when you're done reading your book, you want to go check another one out?" Evi had not talked like this in a while, and she responded, "What book?" "You know, the book _your__ reading right now_?" Evi's eyes bulged and then she smiled happily and remembered, "Oh! That book! Umm, yes please. I'm going to need to check one out soon." She turned and faced her lovers and said, "Excuse me boys, but I have to check out a book recommended to me by Hermione. Bye!" Evi jumped out of her seat, and ran off with her friend.

The two friends headed to their dormitory and picked up their things. Lia led Evi to the Advanced Ancient Runes classroom, only to find that it was empty. Evi and Lia chose seats in the very back of the room, and began talking.

"I had completely forgotten about our little trick to get us out of a bind. Ah the good times." said Evi.

"Yeah, hey did you happen to notice who we were sharing the classroom with?" asked Lia.

Evi shook her head and pulled out her schedule. "It says – oh no…"

"Oh no what? What? Oh no usually implies something bad?" said Lia frantically.

"We have class with 7th year _Slytherins._"

Lia let out an uh-oh-we're-in-trouble sigh and gave a side-long glance towards the door. She could hear a distant voice of a girl jabbering her brains out to some boy.

Lia looked at her friend, and said, "That voice you hear is the voice of certain death. She is one of the people I most despise. Her name is Pansy Parkinson." Even to Evi, the name just sounded vile. A small group of Slytherin walked in, led by a tall blonde boy and the talkative girl. Evi banged her head on her desk when she realized who the blonde boy was.

"And then," he said, "she kissed me! Just like that! Some photographer for the prophet took a picture. It was truly amazing and hilarious. But of course, I'd never think about her. She's just some Spanish Quidditch player –"

"Whom your _obsessed_ with." Evi butted in.

Draco and the rest of the group's heads snapped towards the voice and said, "Ah, speak of the devil. It seems as if she isn't as dumb as she looks."

Evi rolled her eyes and Lia spat, "She's a hell of a lot smarter than you and your little slut. And how, may I ask, did you even MANAGE to get into this class?"

"The Professor thought we were _smart_ enough to get into the class. You may be smart, but you're not even good at anything, especially quidditch." That remark came from Pansy.

Evi's left eye twitched violently, as she was about to pounce on the girl, but Lia grabbed her by the robes and pulled her back into the chair.

"_You're gunna pay for that! I'm going to hurt you so badly that no one will even hear you scream!_." Evi began to say horrible things in Spanish that only Lia could partially understand.

"Evi," Lia whispered, "calm down. She's not worth your words."

Evi closed her eyes and sighed. She calmed down the raging sea inside of her and slouched in her chair. Draco and his little group walked over to the other side of the room and sat down.

Evi could hear the little "evil" posse talking about her. "She's not _that _pretty." said Pansy. "How could she possibly be the number one most eligible bachelorette in Spain? I mean just think of that temper!" said another voice.

Evi just scoffed at them and waited for the class to start. Eventually the rest of the Gryffindors came and the professor appeared as well. They began class talking about the year's syllabus, and then started the day's lesson.

When the class was over, Lia and Evi were leaving when Draco stepped in front of them. "Ah, ah, ah! Slytherins first, then Gryffindors. Evi made a face and let her bag swing quickly and hit him in the groin. Draco doubled over in pain, muttering something under his breath. Lia and Evi cackled and left for their next class.

The periods flew by, while Evi learned about magical masks in Magical Artifacts, how to transfigure flying objects into harmless objects, and then she was ready to go to Quidditch Practice.

Evi headed down to the dugout and changed into her practice robes. She had forgotten to bring her broom and said "Accio Torro!" A streamlined black and red broom appeared in front of her as she smiled. She headed out to the pitch, but found no one there. '_Huh, maybe they just aren't here yet_.' Evi looked around and found no one. She heard a few popping sounds behind her and then a deep voice say, "Maracio!" Evi recognized that voice and turned around to find Jaime LaMancha, the captain of Real Madrid, stood behind her.

Evi squealed and grinned as well as Jaime as she jump hugged him. He spun her around and put her down. "How is my favorite cousin doing? We've missed partying without you!"

"First class más or menos was okay. It's so weird having all the boys bombarding me with stares and questions. I was never this famous at the Alhambra." She and her cousin laughed, but then she realized there was a new face on the team."

"Eh, Jaime, who's that?" asked Evi.

A young man with emerald green eyes and shaggy brown hair stepped forward. "This," Jaime started, "is the newest member of the team. His name is Gabriel (**AN: ****The H is silent**-->) Huerta. He's our new keeper, 19 years old and is replacing Miguel because he decided not to play anymore."

"Wow, Jaime, you never told me your cousin was _this_ pretty. No wonder she's the most eligible bachelorette in Spain." said Gabriel.

Evi blushed and whispered in Jaime's ear, "Is he single?" Jaime snorted and put an arm around his cousin's shoulder. "Most likely, but who cares? Time to play quidditch!"

The team mounted their brooms and practiced rigorous routines. Jaime barked commands at the team and made adjustments to his strategies. When it was time to leave, Evi landed softly on the pitch, and she called Gabriel over. "Hi, Gabriel." she began. "Call me Gabe." he responded smoothly. Evi blushed and said, "Oh okay. I was wondering, _Gabe_, when my fifth period class is over, if you wanted to come to lunch with me? Meet some of my friends." Jaime blushed slightly too and nodded. "Sure."

"Evi! You better get going!" yelled Jaime from above her. Evi yelled back in response, and she waved goodbye to Gabe. Evi finished changing and went back up to the castle. She met up with Lia in the Entrance Hall and headed down to the dungeons for Advanced Potions.

* * *

"And as usual, we will have essays, labs, and your favorite, tests." said Professor Severus Snape in his baritone voice. Lia and Evi listened intently, but whispered things every once in a while to each other.

Once, Professor Snape caught them, and he called Evi up to the board. "Alright, if you are smart enough to not listen, _Miss Maracio_, how do you create a simple bone mending potion?"

Evi winked at Lia and began scribbling the most advanced version of the bone-mending potion she knew, and she finished by putting a hard period at the end of the last step.

She placed the chalk on the wooden strip and clapped her hands together to get rid of the powder. Snape's jaw looked as if it was going to reach the floor, but he closed it sharply. Through clenched teeth he said, "How do you know one of the most advanced potions able to be created?"

Evi said simply, "I learned it in school because I needed to learn it for a quick recovery after Quidditch games." Snape glared at her and motioned for her to sit back down. She did so, and sighed. She didn't like the feeling of the class staring at her and the look on the Professor's face.

* * *

The class finished, and the students had one class left, but that was not until the night. Evi and Lia walked to the Great Hall and sat down. Evi told Lia about her team practice and how she met the new keeper Gabriel.

"And…and…-laugh- he has the BRIGHTEST green eyes I have ever seen. I mean like even _brighter_ than Harry's." said Evi.

"Mmm…sounds yummy." replied her friend.

All the talking in the Great hall stopped suddenly, and everyone turned to the great doors. The _whole_ Spanish Quidditch Team stood in the large door frame. Evi's eyes bulged as Gabriel and Jaime were wearing regular clothes and poked Lia as they started to walk over to her. Gabe slid into the empty spot next to Evi and Jaime kissed the top of his cousin's head and then sat down next to Lia, who gave him the classic cheek-to-cheek kiss. The rest of the team sat down around them, and on the other side.

The talking started up again, but it was all focused on the team. "Gabe, I didn't expect you to bring the whole team!" hissed Evi.

"Well, Jaime didn't want me to come by myself because of his 'Oh-I'm-her-older-cousin-who-needs-to-take-care-of-her' attitude." Gabe replied.

Evi laughed, and finally began to talk to her friend and the rest of her team. Jaime and Lia picked up where they last left off and were gabbing away like they had just seen each other a day or two ago. Gabe and Evi began to talk, but then they heard a high pitched sound as if someone was tapping a glass goblet. Professor Albus Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Great Hall and began to talk.

"All of Hogwarts has a true treat today. The Spanish Quidditch Team, Real Madrid, has come to eat with their player, one of our students, Evi Maracio. If I am correct, Jaime LaMancha, the team captain, has agreed to play an exhibition match against two of the four houses. These two houses, at random, have been chosen by Evi. They are Gryffindor and Slytherin. These exhibition matches will take place in three weeks time. But for now, Real Madrid will be practicing here once every week, and I please ask that you do nothing to disturb their practice. Thank you."

Evi and the rest of the team stood up and cheered, "¡Viva España!" Everyone laughed and continued eating. They laughed for a little while longer until a harsh voice came up behind Evi.

"So, Maracio, you think your team is better than mine?" said Draco.

Evi stood up, along with Jaime and Gabe. Her new friend and cousin were a few inches taller than her and Draco and the Slytherin team, making them look menacing. Gabe put his arm around Evi in a protective gesture as she responded, "My boys and I will drive your wimps into the ground faster than you can say Quidditch."

"We'll see about that." hissed Draco.

He and his team walked off in a huff, leaving Evi and her friends to laugh.

Soon it was time for the team to leave their teammate. Gabe and Evi walked a little farther behind the rest of the team, talking about her day.

"If you need me, mi amor, you can just send an owl to Hogsmeade. We are staying at one of the inns." said Gabe.

Evi blushed and looked quizzically at her new friend. "Wow, I'm your amor? Big step from being my keeper to my love."

Gabe blushed slightly and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Even if I have just met you, I feel like I've known you forever."

Evi smiled and leaned in slowly as their lips met. Evi was amazed he had actually kissed her back.

"Hey Gabe, you snogging my cousin?" yelled Jaime playfully.

Evi and Gabe jumped away from each other quickly, one twirling her hair and the other scratching the back of his head.

"No," they said in unison.

Gabe and Evi caught up to the rest of the team and said goodbye to each other. Evi hugged her cousin, who in turn gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the top of the head. She waved goodbye to the rest of the team. They all jumped on their brooms and took off towards Hogsmeade. Gabe hugged Evi and said he would write her when he could. He smiled and kissed her once more and shot off to join the rest of the team. When he reached the team, Jaime playfully punched him in the arm.

Evi headed back to the Great Hall to join her best friend to tell her what amazing thing happened.

* * *

**BAH! Sorry I haven't gotten this out sooner! I have been working on my speeches and my speech class, but if the next chapter is out a little later it's because my cousins are in next week and I won't be typing much.**

**REVIEW!**

**BSS**


End file.
